All Around Me
by SerenaSarcastic
Summary: Kimiko is thinking of Raimundo as a song plays on her laptop. SongFic. RaiKim


**Hey. Been a while, hasn't it? lol. Well, I've decided to try to write a song fic, hopefully you guys like it I haven't been doing so well with someone the past few months and I wanna take the razor that he uses to slit his throat and then say "Oops, missed you're wrist."  
Yeah, I know, but anyway.  
There might be a few typos, I'm sorry, thats just me kinda slacking off a bit and the fact I havent written in a while. Lol.**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or the song All Around Me by Flyleaf.**

**All Around Me.**

_My hands are reaching for you, my arms are outstreached towards you. I feel you on my fingertips, my tongue dances behind my lips for you._

Kimiko stared out the window, gazing out into the darkly night. Many thoughts floated around her head, she remembers earlier today... her feelings for Raimundo were growing bigger. Raimundo had won a showdown earlier, and she had given him a congragulatory hug, though, she'd give anything to let it all go and lay her lips upon the Brazilians.

_This fire rising through my being, burning I'm not used to seeing you. I'm alive, I'm alive._

She continued to daydream, day by day they got more and more common, it was obious Raimundo had stolen half her heart and wouldn't let go for anything. But, he kept himself calm and made it so hard for Kimiko to see any sign of affection from him to her. He made her feel like something, but made her feel like nothing at the same time.

_I can feel you all around me, thickening the air I'm breathing. Holding on to what I'm feeling, savoring this heart that's healing._

She sighed as she drew her attention to her computer sitting on the kitchen table. She looked at the screen and slammed the top of the laptop shut. She couldn't bare looking at the pictures of the one she loved. She looked up to the ceiling, as if for an answer from above of what she could do. She shut her eyes, but kept her head looking up. She imagined him saying that he loved her.

_My hands float up above me, and you whisper you love me. And I begin to fade, into our secret place._

She smirked as the music on her computer continued to play, even with the top shut. She sang along with the song in her head.

_The music makes me sway, the angels singing say we are alone with you. I am alone, and they are too, with you._

She smiled and opened her eyes. She opened up a document on her computer and wrote. Wrote like never before. She made her own story about how her and Raimundo would confess, how he made her feel so alive.

_I'm alive, I'm alive.  
I can feel you all around me, thickening the air I'm breathing. Holding on to what I'm feeling, savoring this heart that's healing._

She finished the last sentence, looked at it as a tear rolled down her cheek, oh how she wish her story was reality. She rested her hands on the keyboard and shut her eyes once again, picturing her story happen

_And so I cry, the light is white. And I see you...  
I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive!_

Her eye opened quickly and sharply as she suddenly got angry and sad, and whacked her cup of water all over the computer, which ticked and then burnt out. The cup then fell and shattered to pieces. She kept feeling him right beside her, but he wasnt there.

_I can feel you all around me, thickening the air I'm breathing. Holding on to what I'm feeling, savoring this this heart that's healing._

She jumped up and started twirling around, hitting many things that toppled of counters that fell to the floor, but she continued to twirl around the room, breaking many things, and she sang the next part of the song that was once playing on her computer.

_Take my hand, I give it to you, now you own me all I am. You said you would never leave me, I believe you I believe._

From all the clatter, Raimundo came running, but she didnt notice. She just continued to sing the song and danced around. (look at the vid for the song, thats how shes dancing)  
But now, he was really around her, he grabbed her and she gave a breathless sigh. There were many pieces of glass in her foot, but she was oblivious to them as the thought of Raimundo had been filling her mind.  
Raimundo got all the glass out and wrapped her feet, healing her in many ways. Kimiko took this moment and pulled Raimundo into a deep kiss.

_I can feel you all around me, thickening the air I'm breathing. Holding on to what I'm feeling, savoring this heart that's healed._

**And no, by the glass thing I wasn't implying that she was emo. Its just because he heals her foot, and hear heart as he helps her  
get it? The last part says "savoring this heart that's healed. Anyway, Flyleaf owns the song "All Around Me" and they totally rock.  
I hope you like it:)  
URL to the music video for "All Around Me": **


End file.
